


Scar

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [26]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Fluff between Cloud and reader when reader notices his scar again.





	Scar

When you opened your eyes and looked up, you found with Cloud’s bright blue eyes fixed on you. Still sleepy, you smiled at him and leaned your head on his chest.

“Good morning” You mumbled with a hoarse, clumsy voice.

“Morning” His raspy voice said right back at you. His fingers gingerly brushed against your hair, almost putting you to sleep again.

Then you noticed the scar on his bare chest, a big mark on his skin that had healed over time and acquired a slightly darker shade than his pale chest. You had seen his scar many times, but never dared to ask about it. This time, however, you noticed his eyes falling on it too.

“How did you get it?” Your fingers gingerly traced the mark.

“Sephiroth” Was all Cloud said. You noticed his brow furrowed slightly at the memory, so you decided not to press the subject.

“Does it still hurt?” You asked instead, hoping to diverge attention from what definitely was a traumatic experience.

“Sometimes” Cloud spoke, so softly that his voice barely filled the room.

Wondering if you were making him sore with your touch, you tried to move your hand back. However, his fingers stopped you as they wrapped around it.

“It’s okay” He paused to delicately kiss your fingertips. “It feels better when you do that”

You smiled at Cloud as he gently lay your hand against his chest again. Your fingers returned to tracing his scar with feather-light touches. Cloud closed his eyes, letting a tranquil sigh at your caress.


End file.
